Flaws
About the Flaws The Flaws are the opposite of the Virtues in terms of New Gallifrey's morality system. While the Virtues are encouraged, the Flaws are to be avoided. Many of them tie in with the social justice side of New Gallifrey. Of course, the Doctrine of Non-Intervention supersedes all of these flaws, and if someone is being hurt, they can be reasonable in some contexts. Apathy Apathy is defined as not caring about something, whether due to perceived unimportance, because you think it may not affect you, or for any other reason. It is being indifferent and unconcerned with problems that affect the world around you. Apathy harms society because it allows negative behavior to go unchecked, and results in people not caring about each other. Not caring about an abuser does not count as apathy. A study group on Apathy was held on January 14th, 2018. Cruelty Cruelty is similar to apathy, but it is when one finds pleasure in the pain and suffering of those around them or enjoys causing pain and suffering. It is distinct from sadism - it is knowing that someone will be hurt by something, and doing it anyway. A study group on Cruelty was held on March 18th, 2018. Hypocrisy Hypocrisy is defined as thinking or acting in a way that is contrary to the beliefs and feelings you claim to uphold, whether purposefully or otherwise. For example, condemning cruelty towards someone when you see it happening, but later engaging in cruelty yourself. A study group on Hypocrisy was held on April 15th, 2018. Duplicity Duplicity is defined as being deceitful, whether in speech or in conduct, by “double-dealing” and acting different ways in front of different people about the same topic. It can be connected with hypocrisy, and hypocrisy can be thought of as a subset of duplicity. A study group on Duplicity was held on February 18th, 2018. False Morality False Morality is defined as claiming a principled moral or ethical reason for one's behavior when the actual reason is motivated by a darker reason. This could include something like gatekeeping a community and claiming that is for the benefit of those in the community, when really it is because of your bigoted beliefs. (For example, trans-exclusionary "radical feminists", who believe that trans women do not exist and are actually men.) A study group on False Morality was held on May 13th, 2018. Abuse of Power Abuse of Power is defined as gaining or using power for your own personal benefit, as opposed to using it for the benefit of those you have power over. This can but does not have to, include explicitly hurting the people you have power over. An example would be wasting government resources on your own personal projects or using your position to turn people "under" you in the hierarchy against someone you simply dislike. A study group on Abuse of Power was held on May 27th, 2018. Cultivated Ignorance Cultivated Ignorance is defined as selectively remaining blind to information and situations that affect others, in order to claim ignorance and deny responsibility for the people affected and the situations at hand. This could manifest itself in many ways, but a common one is thinking that gay people are sinning just because "the Bible says so". A study group on Cultivated Ignorance was held on February 4th, 2018. Category:Gallifreyan principles Category:Basic Information